


Bad Things

by DisturbingBeauty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is still a cat boy, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Feels, Forbidden Love, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sorry, I'm partially asleep, Kissing, Love, Makeouts, Poor Adrien, Princess and Knight AU, Princess! Marinette, Someone stop me pls, Teen Angst, alternative universe, borderline sin, they're like 17 in this, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingBeauty/pseuds/DisturbingBeauty
Summary: I only want to do bad things to you





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrocookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocookie/gifts).



> A. This was not supposed to be the title   
> B. This is not sin, it's just borderline, it almost dipped into sin, but I wasn't ready.   
> C. Bad Things was the first thing I seen when I went to choose a title for this work.

He found he liked the drunk her lips seemed to provide when they met his. Her hands were in his hair, tugging at the blonde strands in order to pull him closer, and his were resting on the wall, supporting himself as he leaned into her small frame. She pulled away to breathe, a function he hadn’t realized he hated until they often had to stop to complete it. Her breath fanned his face, her blue eyes cloudy and content. She smelled like peppermint, possibly because she had been drinking peppermint hot chocolate, or just because, he didn’t know, he loved it though. Her hands were wild tonight, drifting from his hair to trace his jawline and his neck. She smirked, leaned close, not enough to let him feel her lips, but enough to make him want to feel her lips. 

“Marinette…” His voice was sounded weird to him, but it was filled to the brim with longing. Her eyes were shinned with mischief before her lips met his neck, and his breath was hitching again. She sucked on his skin, next to his Adams Apple, and he groaned when she nipped at the skin there, sealing his skin with a mark. She pulled away slightly, and licked the freshly bruised skin. Then she pulled back, and he pouted, pulling her closer to feel her heat seep through the leather. And their lips collided again, a battle for dominance that he would’ve easily let her win, but she had a habit of pressing herself closer into him, her chest meeting his and he could feel her heartbeat, as wild and frantic as his. 

Every high has a come down, and this story always ends the same. He tells himself every night that’ll he’ll stop this, protect the reputation of his princess, and every night he finds himself here, clothes finding sleep on the floor and lips fighting for a chance, fighting for hope. Fighting, because they both know it’s wrong, and that so much is on the line if even one pair of eyes catches her legs wrapped around his torso and her back supported by a brick wall. 

“Chat…” She moans, her voice breathless as his lips traces her skin, and her hands grasp to his curls tighter. 

Yes, it’s wrong for him to feel this way, but you’ll have to drag him to hell and tear his heart out for him to not love his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Astro_Cookie because they probably didn't want sin but fluff, and this is all my tired brain could write.


End file.
